Be The Light (星になる)
by myunggish
Summary: Baekhyun adalah soloist yang sudah vakum selama dua tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya, di saat ia kembali, penjualan digital single miliknya tidak memuaskan. Oleh karena itu, ia mencari produser yang dapat mendongkrak popularitasnya. Kris, gagman muda yang merupakan sahabat Baekhyun, mengenalkan Park Chanyeol yang merupakan King of RnB di Korea. A Chanbaek and Krisho fanfic. RnR?
1. prologue

Be A Light (Sei ni Naru/星になる)

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Junmyeon

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengurut kepalanya yang pening. Sudah tiga bulan terhitung dari hari dimana ia resmi menjadi sarjana, dan itu artinya ia harus kembali bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kontrak yang ia dapat dari ajang pencarian bakat. Sayangnya, orang-orang sudah mulai melupakan Byun Baekhyun, karena dua tahun sudah ia menghilang—ia diwajibkan untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya terlebih dulu oleh ayahnya sebelum mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Jangan terlalu cemas, Baekhyun-ahh." Kris, satu-satunya sahabat Baekhyun dalam dunia keartisan itu menepuk pundaknya.

Kris adalah komedian muda dan debut pada umur dua puluh satu tahun, terhitung sangat muda untuk menjadi gagman. Kedua orangtua Kris juga berprofesi sebagai komedian, namun fakta itu baru terbuka selama dua bulan terakhir, saat ibunya datang ke acaranya sketsa komedi yang dibintangi oleh Kris.

"Digital singleku tak laku, Kris. Dan juga, agensi mendesakku untuk mencari produser yang mau mengorbitkanku. Bila aku gagal, mereka akan menuntut kontrakku."

"Kau percaya saja padaku, produser yang akan aku kenalkan padamu ini adalah teman baikku. Dia juga sukses mengorbitkan trio K2D milik Junmyeon. Aku yakin, dia juga akan sukses mengembalikan popularitasmu." jelas Kris.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Kris segera berdiri, diikuti dengan Baekhyun.

"Maaf terlambat." pria yang membuka pintu itu segera masuk. Tubuhnya tinggi—walau masih kalah dengan Kris, rambut hitamnya tertutup oleh topinya yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Nah Baekhyun, kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol."

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Bagaimana bisa Kris tidak memberitahukan nama produser yang ia rekomendasikan! Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol adalah King of RnB-nya Korea saat ini! Dan Baekhyun bukan hanya mengagumi karyanya, tetapi juga menyukai ketampanannya.

"Aku…. Byun Baekhyun." Kata Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Kau penyanyi tak laku yang diceritakan Kris itu?"

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan Kris ke dasar sungai Han.

TBC

.

.

.

JJANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ~

Aku bikin ff lagi -_-

Yg ini rikuesan sih ya ~

Feel free yg mau review, follow, dan favorite ~


	2. (You're Not) Beautiful

Part 1

Chanyeol membaca CV milik Baekhyun yang diberikan oleh Kris, sahabat gilanya itu. Mulanya ia menolak untuk menangani penyanyi lelaki lagi, karena sebelum ini, ia sudah menangani trio yang sekarang sedang naik daun—salah satu anggota trio itu adalah kekasih Kris, K2D, yang juga beranggotakan tiga lelaki muda.

"Coba kau bernyanyi." kata Chanyeol tanpa melirik Baekhyun sekalipun.

Baekhyun mengerjab, bukan sekali ini ia mendengar desas-desus tentang betapa dingin dan tajamnya perkataan Chanyeol, namun dibantah begitu saja oleh Kris—walau Kris tidak menyebutkan tentang siapa sahabatnya itu, tetapi komedian itu kerap kali memuji produser muda yang akan ia kenalkan padanya.

Chanyeol berdecak dan akhirnya menatap Baekhyun yang nampak menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kau tuli?" kata Chanyeol, lagi. "Byun Baekhyun!" teriaknya dengan suara lebih kencang.

Baekhyun terkaget, bahkan ia sempat terlonjak dan mengusap-usapkan dadanya. Dan ia kemudian merutuki Kris yang meninggalkannya sendiri di studio milik Chanyeol.

"Hmm, maafkan aku." Baekhyun berulang kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tak butuh bungkukanmu, Byun. Sekarang nyanyikan single tak lakumu itu. Kita harus tahu dimana letak jeleknya lagu itu terlebih dahulu, sebelum aku menyiapkan materi untuk album barumu."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. "Jadi, kau bersedia untuk menangani album baruku, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol mencibir.

"Kau jangan percaya diri dulu, Byun."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam.

"Kau bisa mendengarkanku kan, Byun?! Nyanyikan lagumu atau aku akan menelpon Kris untuk membatalkan kerjasama kita!"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dengan takut-takut sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham dan memulai melodynya. Beautiful, itu adalah judul digital single Baekhyun yang gagal di pasaran.

" _Annyeong naege dagawa. Sujubneun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo heemihan kkum sogeseo. Nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo_."

Chanyeol mendengarkan seksama, dan tanpa disadarinya, Baekhyun sudah berhenti bernyanyi.

"Suaramu tak cukup kuat untuk lagu ballad. Saat ini kita mengenal Huh Gak yang masih menguasai pasaran soloist ballad." Chanyeol mencoret-coret CV milik Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menari?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku pernah ditrainee untuk berdansa, tetapi aku bukanlah penari yang baik."

Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan jengkel.

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah! Bukannya kau dekat dengan Kris? Dia adalah salah satu penari yang baik, menurutku."

"Kris?"

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu kalau Kris adalah salah satu murid kesayangan Park Jinyoung, dulu?"

Mulut mungil itu terbuka lebar-lebar dengan raut muka kaget dan mata sipit yang dipaksa membesar. "Kris?!"

"Yang akan aku bicarakan bukan Kris, dasar bodoh." Chanyeol memukul kening Baekhyun dengan gulungan kertas. "Yang kumau adalah kau belajar menari, karena aku sudah memikirkan konsep yang cocok untukmu." kemudian ia berdiri, sengaja berjalan mengitari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu saja berdebar, kuatir Chanyeol akan mencela penampilannya, lagi.

"Dan style-mu tak cukup bagus untuk menjadi idola. Kau terlihat seperti mahasiswa tak laku." Chanyeol menyentuh rambut Baekhyun. "Ubah warna rambutmu menjadi cokelat madu, dan minta hair-stylishmu untuk merubah gaya rambutmu juga. Penyanyi RnB tak ada yang berambut hitam dengan tatanan culun seperti ini."

Apa?! RnB?! Oh, Baekhyun berdoa agar ia hanya salah dengar.

.

.

.

Jimin memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan terheran. Pasalnya, Baekhyun tak akan meminum cairan beralkohol itu bila ia tak benar-benar sedang terpuruk—karena Baekhyun sendiri memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap alkohol. Beruntung saja Baekhyun memilih flat milik Jimin sebagai tempat mabuknya, setidaknya tubuh mungil Jimin tak harus menyeret tubuh pendek-namun-berisi milik Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi sih sebenarnya?!" Jimin tak sabaran lagi. Baru saja tiga hari yang lalu Baekhyun menemuinya dan bersorak gembira karena Kris berhasil membujuk teman produsernya untuk menangani karier Baekhyun yang mulai hancur, tetapi pria itu kini malah memilih mabuk di flatnya.

Baekhyun tertawa hambar sembari menyesap botol sojunya. "Tebak dong siapa yang dikenalkan Kris padaku? Hahahahaha. Menggelikan."

"Siapa memangnya?"

"PARKKKKKK ~ CHANNNNN ~ YEOLLLLLLL~~~~~" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada aneh.

Demi Tuhan, Jimin langsung memukul kepala Baekhyun. Pertama, karena ia berteriak terlalu kencang—dan Jimin takut para tetangga terganggu, kedua, karena nama Park Chanyeol! Pria itu adalah produser yang diidam-idamkan oleh banyak penyanyi di seantero negeri ini, dan Baekhyun baru saja terpuruk karena ia mendapatkan Park Chanyeol untuk album barunya. Yang benar saja ?!

"Kau tak ingat sekarang sudah jam berapa, Byun tambun?!" omel Jimin. "Dan kau mabuk hanya karena mendapat Park Chanyeol sebagai produser barumu?! Harusnya kau bersyukur dan mempersiapkan diri dengan banyak berlatih. Bukannya menghancurkan suaramu dengan soju-soju sialan ini!"

"Ya Shin Jimin!" bentak Baekhyun. "Kau tak tahu dimana letak masalahnya kan?! Diam dan berhenti mengomeliku seperti perawan tua!" Baekhyun kembali menegak sojunya.

Tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seenaknya, Jimin merebut botol berwarna hijau pekat itu, kemudian menyiramkan isinya ke kepala Baekhyun hingga tak tersisa lagi. Lalu dengan kasar—oh jangan salah, mereka sudah biasa mengasari satu sama lain, Jimin menarik kerah baju Baekhyun, lalu mendudukan sahabatnya itu di sampingnya.

"Dengar aku, Byun tambun. Aku tak tahu masalahmu dan aku tak memaksamu untuk bercerita kepadaku. Tapi satu yang kutahu, Park Chanyeol adalah produser hebat. Tak terhitung berapa idol yang melejit berkat lagu gubahannya. Dan harusnya kau bersyukur karena mendapatkan kesempatan itu, apalagi kau baru saja jatuh."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Dan ia begitu membenci sahabat mungilnya yang selalu saja membuatnya menangis. Jimin membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di pundaknya.

"Produser gila itu menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi RnB, dan itu di luar comfort zoneku, Jimin-ahh. Lalu ia menyuruhku belajar menari, kau tahu sendiri aku benci menari."

Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan pria itu.

"Kemudian dia bilang suaraku buruk untuk lagu ballad, dia bilang aku tak bisa mengalahkan Huh Gak kalau aku terus bertahan di genre itu."

Jimin melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk menegakkan badannya, kemudian Jimin menatap matanya, seakan memberikan energi tambahan. "Kau belum mencobanya, kan? Siapa tahu memang Park Chanyeol benar, auramu akan terpancar di lagu RnB, bukan lagu ballad. Menjadi penyanyi professional adalah impianmu kan, Baekhyunnie? Dan penyanyi professional, tak takut dengan perbedaan genre lagu." Jimin meremas pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Lakukan apa yang diperintahkan Park Chanyeol, kau harus membuktikan padanya kau bisa."

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk lebih mantab.

"Aku bisa. Byun Baekhyun bisa."

"Nah, ini lebih terdengar seperti Baekhyunnieku." kemudian gadis itu menyubit kedua pipi Baekhyun, yang dibalas dengan cengiran bodoh oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Tylor pasti akan membunuhku kali ini." gumam Kris yang sekarang membopong Jessica—rekan MCnya di acara games 100% Entertainment.

Jessica, yang sedang hamil lima bulan itu malah terkekeh. "Jangan lebay, Kris. Aku hanya terkilir, dan itu bukan masalah besar. Lagipula ini salahku sendiri yang nekat memakai sepatu berhak tujuh senti."jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu besok pakai Louboutin 20 sentimu saja, Jess. Kau jelas-jelas ingin membunuh jabang bayimu sendiri."

Jessica membalas omelan Kris dengan jambakkan di rambut sebelah kanannya.

Kris mengaduh. "Kau yang hamil terasa lebih menyebalkan tiga kali lipat, Jess."

"Ohya?" Jessica akhirnya duduk di sofa yang disediakan di ruang ganti. "Tylor menyebutnya sebagai kecantikan yang bertambah tiga kali lipat."

Bila ini adalah snapchat, maka Kris akan memuntahkan seberkas pelangi dari mulutnya.

"Permisi." seorang pria menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu ruang ganti, memaksa Jessica dan Kris menengok, dan ajaibnya, Jessica dan Kris malah tersenyum senang. "Aku mengganggu ya?" tanya pria itu.

"Junmyeon-ahhh!" Jessica bersorak, dan sudah akan mengangkat bokongnya bila Kris tidak menarik tangannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Jess. Kau benar-benar lupa kalau kau hamil dan kakimu sedang terkilir?!"

Junmyeon terkikik melihat interaksi kekasihnya dan Jessica noona-nya itu.

"Noona duduk tenang saja." Junmyeon menghampiri Jessica, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan wanita hamil itu.

"Dengarkan kata adik lelaki kesayanganmu itu." omel Kris lagi.

"Astaga Kim Junmyeon, kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan pria bermulut besar seperti Kris?!" Jessica menatap nyalang kearah Kris yang tentu saja tak dihiraukan olehnya. "Bahkan Tylor tak secerewet ini kepadaku."

"Itu karena Tylor selalu mengalah bila menghadapi tingkah badungmu itu, Jessica Jung."

Junmyeon menyela. "Sudah Kris."

Dan tentu saja itu selalu berhasil untuk membungkam mulut besar Kris.

"Krystal tadi menghubungiku, dan ia terdengar kebingungan karena kau tak mengangkat teleponmu. Lalu aku ingat hari ini adalah hari dimana noona dan Kris mengisi acara 100% Entertainment. Dan kebetulan saja aku harus take untuk VCR Music Bank minggu ini, jadi aku bisa menemui kalian langsung." jelas Junmyeon.

Jika kalian berpikiran bahwa Junmyeon adalah adik kandung Jessica, kalian salah besar. Jessica adalah MC wanita nomer satu di Korea. Ia debut dalam duo JK, yang terdiri dari dia sendiri, bersama Krystal, yang merupakan adik kandungnya. Semenjak menikah, Tylor, suami Jessica yang merupakan pengusaha itu memang agak membatasi kegiatan keartisan Jessica. Jadi, Jessica banting setir, dari idol, menjadi MC. Sedangkan adiknya, Krystal malah sibuk menjalani kehidupan keartisannya sebagai aktris.

Junmyeon, beserta K2D—trio yang terdiri dari Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyeon, dan Do Kyungsoo, juga Jessica dan Krystal, tergabung di management yang sama. Mereka trainee di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Oleh karena itu, mereka memiliki hubungan sedekat saudara. Junmyeon sendiri adalah anak tunggal, jadi ia senang-senang saja menganggap Jessica sebagai kakak wanita kandungnya.

"Jangan katakan pada Krystal kalau kakiku terkilir. Dia mungkin akan segera membeli tiket pulang ke Korea bila tahu." ancam Jessica.

"Call." Junmyeon mengangkat ibu jarinya, disertai senyuman.

Sebal karena diacuhkan, Kris-pun membuka suara.

"Kau sudah selesai take, Junmyeon-ahh?" tanya Kris.

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari juga karena ingin mengajakmu makan malam di apartementku. Aku tak ada schedule hingga lusa." jawab Junmyeon malu-malu.

"Terdengar seperti ajakan sex, bagiku." potong Jessica, yang segera dihadiahi dengan pukulan skrip yang masih dipegang Kris. Jessica kembali mendumel.

"Pikirkan bayimu sebelum kau berucap, Jessica Jung."

Jessica hanya bisa mencibir sembari mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu, lalu kita mengantarkan nenek cerewet ini pulang sebelum berkencan, okay?" Kris mengecup kening Junmyeon sebelum berlalu.

Muka Junmyeon memerah, dan mendadak saja tubuhnya panas. Ini bukan kali pertama Kris menciumnya, tetapi selalu saja ciuman-ciuman itu membuat tubuhnya menegang, juga panas dingin, ditambah dengan pipinya yang memerah seperti buah cherry.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan ya, Junmyeonnie." goda Jessica, menyadarkan lamunan Junmyeon. "Juga akan menjadi malam yang panas bagi kalian berdua."

Kris benar, Jessica harus menutup kuping jabang bayinya sebelum meloloskan kalimat-kalimat vulgar dari mulut mungilnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berulang kali memutar demo instrument yang baru diaransemennya satu jam yang lalu. Pria itu harus kembali memutar otaknya untuk menulis lirik yang tepat untuk lagu comeback milik penyanyi gagal bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Demi Tuhan, ini bahkan lebih sulit ketimbang menciptakan lagu untuk debutku dulu." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Pria pendek itu seperti terlalu terpaku pada genre balladnya, aku benar-benar harus mengeluarkan aura lain dalam dirinya." Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki sekarang.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja menghubungi Kim Jonghyun, yang merupakan rekannya yang lebih pandai menulis lirik. Jonghyun sudah berpuluh kali menuliskan lirik untuk instrument yang digubah olehnya, namun entah kenapa Chanyeol lebih menginginkan liriknya sendiri yang digunakan untuk lagu seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Tuhan, beri aku inspirasi sekarang juga." desahnya, putus asa.

.

.

.

Jessica turun dari Range Rover milik Kris dengan dibantu oleh asistennya. Dan tentu saja Kris memberikan omelan panjang pada sebelum turun dari mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku mengerti, raksasa cerewet." jawab Jessica dengan wajah bosan. "Lagipula malam ini Tylor pulang dari Hongkong, itu artinya aku akan aman di rumah."

"Pesawat Tylor baru akan landing dua jam lagi, ditambah dengan perjalanan Incheon menuju Gangnam, itu artinya ada tiga jam waktu sendirimu. Dan aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan bertingkah selama tiga jam itu, Jess."

"Yang kau yakini kan hanya Kim Junmyeon, Kris." canda Jessica.

Muka Junmyeon memerah, lagi. "Noona jangan mengada-ada."

"Itu kenyataannya, Myeonnie."

"Jangan sembarangan memanggil kekasihku, Jess."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tantang Jessica. "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah tidur lebih dulu dengan Junmyeon, ketimbang kau."

Kris berdesis sebal.

Untungnya Yuri, asisten Jessica sudah selesai memindahkan barang-barang keperluan Jessica yang masih tertahan di mobil Kris.

"Cepatlah masuk dan beristirahat, Jess." kata Kris dengan tulus.

Jessica menggangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Thanks sudah mau kurepotkan hari ini. Sampai jumpa di Gag Concert besok."

Kris kembali melajukan Range Rovernya setelah melihat Jessica menghilang di balik pintu gerbang rumah besar yang dibeli Tylor tahun lalu. Ia sengaja menggoda Junmyeon dengan menyetel lagu Miracles on December milik K2D dan menyanyikannya dengan (pura-pura) maskulin. Tawa Junmyeon meledak setelah kekasihnya itu memperlihatkan muka sok menderita yang terlalu mendramatisir.

"Astaga Kris, hentikan raut mukamu itu!" Junmyeon memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Junmyeon dibesarkan di keluarga kaya, dimana ia diharuskan berlaku seperti putra mahkota. Sebelum bertemu Kris, hari-hari Junmyeon terasa membosankan. Kris adalah seorang komedian, dan Junmyeon bersyukur memiliki pacar yang bisa memberikan tawa lepas kepadanya. Kris begitu banyak memberikan tawa kehidupan padanya.

"Myeon, kau dengar aku?" Kris menepuk paha Junmyeon karena ia tak kunjung membalas. Ia dengan mengernyitkan alis menatap Junmyeon dengan cemas. Untung saja sedang lampu merah, pikirnya.

Junmyeon segera tersadar dan menoleh kearah Kris. "Eh?"

"Aku tanya, kau mau memasak atau ingin delivery saja?"

Kris sebenarnya tahu Junmyeon sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan buatan luar. Junmyeon sangat suka memasak, dan ia seringkali memasak untuk Kris.

"Kau harusnya tahu jawabanku, Kris." cibir Junmyeon.

"Jadi, kita belanja dulu, hmm?" Kris kembali mengelus paha Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memukul tangan Kris yang ada di pahanya. "Jangan macam-macam, Kris." ancamnya. "Dan ya, sebaiknya kau belokkan mobilmu ke supermarket."

"Call, baby." Kris mencuri ciuman di pipi Junmyeon sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, karena lampu hijau sudah menyala.

Sayangnya, Kris dan Junmyeon tak menyadari bahwa sepeda motor yang berhenti tepat di samping mereka, sudah mengabadikan moment mesra mereka berdua.

"Berhasil." gumam lelaki yang berada di atas sepeda motor itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan erangan kesal, karena ponselnya berulang kali bordering. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari liburnya, tetapi dering ponsel itu menghancurkan segalanya.

"Angkat telponmu, bodoh." omel Jimin yang tidurnya ikut terganggu.

Baekhyun mengusap mata kecilnya terlebih dulu, kemudian berdeham sebelum akhirnya menekan tanda hijau pada ponsel pintarnya.

"Yobosaeyo?"

"Angkat bokongmu dan segara ke studioku sekarang juga. Bila dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit kau tak juga muncul, akan kuputuskan hubungan kerjasama kita sekarang juga."

TBC

YOSH NGEBUT NGERJAINNYA :')

Gegara stress akhirnya malem2 ngerjain ini xD

Gimana? Gimana?

Maaf kalo jelek ya

 **Healty childern** : enaenanya di aff ga di sini -_-

 **BunnyJoon** : Ciyus sis komedian xDDDDDD dan junmyeon jd idol di sini/?

 **yousee** : next chapnya udah nih ~ ditunggu next reviewnya ya/?

 **baeqtpie** : masih ada yg lebih ngenes lagi kok ucapan2nya park chanyeol/? kris cocok ah jd komedian, dia agak2 gesrek jg kan otaknya xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **neli amalia** : maafin mulutnya chanyeol ya kak :') sudah muncul nih chap lanjutannya xD ditunggu review selanjutnya ya/?

 **exobaeolchabae:** maafin chanyeol :') sudah lanjut nih ~

Yg ngefollow dan ngefavorite, makasih juga ya /


	3. Magic 72

"Magic 72?!" teriakan Baekhyun menggelegar di studio itu. Chanyeol sampai-sampai harus menutup telinga lebarnya. Dan juga, ia tak menyangka Baekhyun dapat berteriak sekencang itu.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi monyet, Byun." gumam Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun kembali teriak dan Chanyeol mencepit bibir pria itu dengan jemari kanannya.

"Berisik sekali kau, bocah!" balas Chanyeol.

"Kau mengataiku seperti monyet?!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

Chanyeol hanya menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan gulungan lirik gubahannya.

"Kau baca dulu ini."

Baekhyun berdecak seraya merebut gulungan kertas tersebut. Keningnya berkerut, tanda ia kebingungan dengan kata-kata yang ditulis oleh produser muda itu. Kepalanya menyerong ke kanan dan kiri, membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

"Kau tak tahu arti 72?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun. "Kau bukannya belajar sastra?!" kali ini Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya.

"Seingatku tak ada angka 72 di buku sastra manapun."

"Kau yakin sudah melahap semua buku sastra?! Bagaimana dengan Kitab Perjalanan ke Barat, apa kau sudah membacanya, Byun?!"

Kening Baekhyun kembali berkerut.

"Itu adalah buku sastra negeri seberang, Produser Park." ujarnya dengan senyum memaksa.

"Kitab Perjalanan ke Barat adalah salah satu buku sastra yang sampai saat ini masih dihormati di Asia. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Byun." balas Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, aku bukan akan memperdebatkan buku sastra." Chanyeol kembali merebut gulungan kertas di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"72 adalah banyaknya perubahan yang dilewati oleh Sun Wukong dalam Kitab Perjalanan ke Barat, sebelum ia berubah menjadi Sun Wukong yang baru." Chanyeol duduk di kursi hitamnya. "Dan dengan istilah itu pula, aku ingin menunjukkan kepada khalayak, bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun akan kembali menjadi idola dengan image baru dan lebih baik pastinya."

"Oh….." Baekhyun tercengang. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berpikiran sejauh itu untuk comebacknya?

"Aku sudah membuat demonya, tetapi kurasa aku butuh dua tiga hari lagi untuk menyempurnakannya." Chanyeol kembali menggoreskan tinta pada kertas liriknya. "Oh, aku juga sudah menghubungi agencymu untuk mengurus kontrak dengan perusahaan rekamanku. Mereka sudah mengirimkan email perjanjian kontraknya, akan kutitipkan padamu saja setelah kutandatangani nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa kata.

"Dan karena ini adalah lagu up-beat, kau tentunya dituntut untuk menari. Aku sudah bertanya pada Kris perihal latian tarimu, dan ia menyanggupi untuk menjadi koreografermu di lagu Magic 72 nanti."

"Eh?!" Baekhyun melesat mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau serius meminta Kris untuk membantu masalah Tariku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau cukup dekat dengan Kris, dan kupikir ia seorang penari yang cukup handal."

"Dia adalah gagman, Produser Park."

Chanyeol mengetawai kebodohan Baekhyun, lalu ia menyundul kening Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tak tahu kau kelewat polos atau memang bodoh. Tetapi dari gelar sarjana humanioramu, kau tak mungkin sebodoh itu kan?" cibir Chanyeol. "Sudah kubilang, Kris adalah mantan murid pribadi Park Jinyoung. Dia seharusnya debut sebagai leader boyband 2PM, tetapi ia memilih mengikuti seleksi Gag Concert ketimbang mengisi acara Hot Blood. Dan yah, kau bisa melihat Kris yang sekarang ini."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga, dan Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau serius akan hal itu?"

"Ya." kata Chanyeol, singkat.

"Bagaiman-"

"HAI SEMUA!"

Sontak kedua kepala milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke tempat asal suara. Rupanya Kris sudah terduduk santai di samping Baekhyun. Lelaki dengan tinggi berlebih itu juga merebut kertas lirik lagu comeback Baekhyun bikinan Chanyeol, dan bahkan sesekali termangut dengan gumaman menggoda.

"Apa aku harus menciptakan tarian monyet untuk ini?" goda Kris dengan tertawa lebar.

Betapa Baekhyun ini menendang perut Kris dengan kaki hapkidonya.

"Seriuslah sedikit, Kris." Chanyeol berdecak, yang membuat Kris langsung merubah raut mukanya.

"Angsa." gumam Kris.

Kening Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama berkerut.

"Kenapa harus angsa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Kris menatap kedua temannya itu bergantian.

"Aku tahu soal 72 perubahan dari Sun Wukong, tetapi image Ugly Duckling lebih cocok untukmu, Baekhyun-ahh. Jadi, kita ubah saja konsepnya, itik yang mengalami 72 perubahan seperti Sun Wukong, sebelum akhirnya ia menjadi seekor angsa." jelas Kris. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tahu itu akan merusak konsep Sun Wukongmu, tetapi akan sangat aneh sekali bila Baekhyun menari seperti monyet."

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya mengambil istilah dari Perjalanan ke Barat, bukan berarti aku menginginkan Baekhyun berubah menjadi Sun Wukong."

"Call!" seru Kris.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah begitu saja kepada kedua lelaki di depannya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan malas berjalan mengikuti Kris yang saat ini mengenakan hoodie hitam dengan training kelabu selututnya. Baekhyun sendiri lebih memilih kaos putih dengan celana olahraga seadanya—ia hampir saja memakai celana olahraganya semasa SMA yang membuatnya mendapat omelan dari Jimin.

"Selama dua minggu pertama, kau akan berlatih dengan temanku, sedang aku akan berlatih dengan Jongin untuk mencari gerakan yang cocok untukmu. Tetapi yang pasti, aku akan memasukkan sedikit unsur balet modern. Kau tahu sendiri kan, angsa identik dengan Swan Lake?" terang Kris yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri terjebak dengan omelan dalam hatinya. Demi Tuhan, ia benci menari! Dan produser kurang ajar itu seenaknya sendiri menciptakan lagu up-beat untuknya! Dan sekarang, Kris juga ikut-ikutan untuk mengajarinya menari! Sejak kapan pula komedian satu itu menjadi jagoan tari?! Dumelan Baekhyun terhenti saat Kris akhirnya membuka pintu kayu yang langsung terarah pada ruangan penuh kaca. Seorang wanita dengan rambut bob sebahu langsung menyambut mereka.

"Nah, ini adalah Kadowaki Kanako, ia adalah seorang sahabatku yang juga seorang pelatih tari. Kau bisa memanggilnya Kanako, Baekhyun-ahh."

"Uhng! Kanako imnida! Aku adalah seorang Jepang yang sudah belasan tahun hidup di Korea. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi." wanita bernama Kanako itu membungkukkan badannya, yang juga dibalas dengan bungkukan kikuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun imnida."

"Aku dan Jongin akan berlatih di ruang sebelah. Dan tiga jam lagi kami akan mengecek kalian, dan aku percayakan pria pendek ini padamu, Kanako."

"Tenang saja, Kris. Aku akan membuatnya menari dengan baik selama tiga jam ke depan."

Kemudian Kris keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih saja kikuk. Kanako sendiri, sudah memulai pemanasannya.

"Sebelum menari, kita terlebih dulu melakukan pemanasan, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengikuti Kanako yang merenggangkan kakinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menari yah, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menunduk malu. "Ya."

Kanako kemudian tertawa, yang dibalas dengan Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku menertawaimu yang kikuk, Baekhyun-ssi. Dan masalah kau yang baru sekali ini menari, kupikir bukan masalah besar. Aku seringkali menemukan murid yang ingin belajar tari karena mereka ingin menjadi idol. Sebagian besar mereka yang datang padaku adalah orang-orang yang hanya bisa bernyanyi, dan seperti yang kau ketahui, artis yang tidak bisa menari, akan susah laku di Korea."

"Akupun begitu, Kanako-ssi." Baekhyun kemudian merubah posisinya, kali ini ia melakukan pemanasan tangan. Ia adalah atlet hapkido saat sekolah dulu, jadi ia sedikit banyak tahu perihal pemanasan ini. "Kau tahu Park Chanyeol? Produser gila itu yang memaksaku menari!"

Kanako memangut. "Chanyeol juga mantan muridku."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, seolah bertanya 'kau serius?!'.

"Yah." Kanako mengangguk dengan cepat. "Saat itu ia akan mengeluarkan mini album keduanya, dan ia datang kemari karena ingin sekali saja memasukkan tarian pada comebacknya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Chanyeol adalah penyanyi RnB yang sama sekali tidak pernah menari."

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar, berusaha mengingat berapa banyak MV dan lagu yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun juga salah satu pengagum Chanyeol—tetapi tidak semaniak Jimin yang bahkan berkali-kali datang ke jumpa fans Chanyeol.

"Kau pernah tahu Chanyeol pernah merilis edisi terbatas dari Common Jasmine Scent?"

Sekedar informasi, Common Jasmine Scent adalah judul mini album kedua Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku ingat! Sahabatku adalah fans fanatik Chanyeol, dan saat itu dia menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak berhasil mendapatkannya. Bukankah itu hanya diproduksi sebanyak 100 keping saja?"

"Yeah. Dan di sana terdapat hidden track, dan hidden MV pada bonus DVDnya. Dan DVD itu sendiri memiliki proteksi, dimana para fans tidak dapat mengcopynya."

"Oh, lalu di MV itu ia menari?"

Kanako kembali mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang cukup dengan bahasan perkara Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ssi." Kanako mulai beridiri di samping palang yang terdapat disekeliling ruangan itu. "Kita renggangkan dulu kakimu. Dan karena Kris memintaku untuk mengajarkan balet modern terlebih dahulu, aku akan memulainya dengan posisi point."

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengikuti gerakan Kanako. Ia benar-benar ingin mengalahkan Park Chanyeol, dan membuktikan padanya, bahwa ia adalah penyanyi serba bisa.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Baekhyun menginap di apartement Jimin. Dan pada malam itu, Baekhyun datang dengan badannya yang lemas, juga kakinya yang luar biasa lelah.

"Kau terlihat seperti kucing yang baru saja kalah memperebutkan ikan, Baek."

Jimin sendiri masih memakai pakaian kerjanya, karena ia harus memberikan pelajaran tambahan. Oh, kalian belum tahukah, Jimin adalah seorang guru mandarin?

"Istilahmu seaneh mukamu, pendek." rutuk Baekhyun yang dengan santainya mengambil sebotol jus strawberry kemasan di kulkas Jimin. "Anyway, kau tumben sekali menyimpan jus strawberry?"

Jimin berbalik dan menyentil kening Baekhyun.

"Katakan terima kasih untukku karena aku sengaja membeli selusin jus strawberry untukmu, Byun tambun!" ujarnya. "Cih, kau pikir aku tak tahu akal bulusmu yang menjadikan apartementku sebagai tempat tidurmu karena tempat ini dekat dengan studio Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menyengir.

"Kau memang teman terbaikku, Jim pendek!" ia kemudian memeluk Jimin yang hanya bertinggi sebatas dadanya saja—saat Jimin sama sekali tidak memakai heelsnya. Dan yeah, Jimin adalah salah satu contoh nyata wanita yang tidak dapat hidup tanpa heels dan insole.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu itu, Byun tambun. Kau menjijikkan!" canda Jimin sembari memukul pundak Baekhyun.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Tunggu sampai aku terkenal seperti Park Chanyeol! Kau akan menyesal karena tak dapat menikmati pelukanku!"

"Urusi dulu comebackmu, baru kau menyombongkan diri."

"Arachiiiiii~ Oh, aku harus tiba di studio Chanyeol pukul tujuh pagi besok. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Jimin, yang segera menerima teriakan dari sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Makan dulu, tambun!"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan teriakan. "Aku sudah cukup tambun untuk melewatkan makan malam, pendek! Kau makanlah sendiri saja. Dan jangan lupa untuk membangunkanku besok pagi!" kemudian suara Baekhyun tak terdengar dari di balik pintu kamar.

"Dasar tambun, seenaknya saja dia. Hhh, sebaiknya aku juga hanya makan apel jika aku tak ingin setambun dia."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat yang ia bisa. Sudah lewat lima belas menit dari jam yang telah disepakatinya dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Dan mengingat Chanyeol adalah orang dengan tingkat perfeksionis maksimal, ia yakin produser gilanya itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan setelah ia tiba di studio itu.

Baekhyun merutuki kesalahannya yang terlalu lelah kemarin—ia tidak pernah menari, dan Kanako juga Kris memaksanya menari selama enam jam nonstop, sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak bisa bangun pagi ini. Jimin dengan suara segitu nyaringnya saja tertutup dengan tembok tebal kasat mata di telinga Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat." seru Baekhyun begitu memasuki studio Chanyeol. Ia juga berkali-kali membungkuk yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Chanyeol.

"Seingatku, aku memintamu datang pada pukul tujuh pagi tepat, Byun Baekhyun-nim." gumam Chanyeol dengan nada mengerikan.

"Maafkan aku. Kemarin aku berlatih menari di studio Kanako, dan aku tidak terbiasa menari, sehingga seluruh badanku pegal. Akibatnya, aku tidak bisa bangun pagi ini. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya."

Chanyeol mencibir.

"Sebagai hukumanmu, aku akan menyuruh Kris dan Kanako untuk menambah jam latihanmu. Semakin tinggi jam terbang menarimu, akan semakin terbiasa tubuhmu menghadapi lelahnya menjadi artis sungguhan, bukannya artis tak laku."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah. Ia tahu ia adalah penyanyi tak laku, tapi Chanyeol tak perlu membahaskan terus-terusan kan?!

"Nde." balas Baekhyun, sebal.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan demonya. Hari ini kita akan mulai rekaman dari lagu Magic 72. Aku sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan satu lagu lagi untukmu, nuansanya lebih RnB dari Magic 72, dan aku berencana untuk mengisi kekosongan rapnya. Bagaimanapun, dengan melihat hasil penjualanmu, aku masih belum terlalu yakin kau dapat membesarkan namamu dalam sekejap. Dan dengan adanya aku, aku yakin penjualanmu jauh lebih membaik."

Baekhyun tak pernah tahu Chanyeol adalah orang dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi. Dan ia semakin ilfeel pada lelaki yang dulunya ia kagumi itu.

"Tapi Kris menyuruhku datang ke studio Kanako siang ini."

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Kris tadi pagi, dan ia membebaskanmu dari latihan tari hari ini."

"Oh."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol segera memperdengarkan demo lagu yang sudah ia buat dalam waktu tiga hari itu.

 _in a dream, the air starts to smoke up  
the perfect face slowly appears through the mist  
goodbye ugly duckling goodbye, I want to start anew  
our effort can change fate, our dreams are right in front of our eyes_

 _today, fresh, change, goodbye_

 _the extreme of beauty, vanity has no endpoint  
pursuing the state of perfection, it's the end of the world if we're not vain  
don't despair, ditch that old concept  
start changing now, even the sparrow can fly up to the high sky_

 _doesn't matter, who cares if it's flawed or not  
lift your nose up higher, that way the air's fresh  
goodbye single-lidded eyes goodbye, take that waist size down a notch  
work hard and overcome it all, flaws become points of attraction_

 _today, fresh, change, goodbye_

 _the extreme of beauty, vanity has no endpoint  
pursuing the state of perfection, it's the end of the world if we're not vain  
don't despair, ditch that old concept  
start changing now, even the sparrow can fly up to the high sky_

 _(what front side back, pursue perfection, curves love to show  
take that waist size down a notch, make your flaws become your good qualities)_

 _when we meet again, I want you guys to be shocked, doesn't matter front or side they're all perfect curves  
goodbye ugly duckling goodbye, leave the inferiority complex to yesterday  
a guy growing up, see my 72 changes!_

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kagum. Ia benar-benar menyukai lagu ini! Syairnya benar-benar bagus, iramanya-pun juga. Namun nyali Baekhyun kembali menyiut. Ia tidak pernah bernyanyi lagi rancak selain di karaoke box. Bagaimanapun, ia debut sebagai penyanyi ballad.

"Aku memasukkan unsur Ugly Duckling pada lagu ini, seperti usul Kris." jelas Chanyeol. "Oh mumpung aku ingat, apa kau sudah menghubungi stylish agencymu? Dengan konsep Ugly Duckling yang berubah menjadi angsa, tentu saja butuh banyak perubahan pada fisikmu. Misalnya pada lirik ' _goodbye single-lidded eyes goodbye',_ aku berharap stylishmu bisa melakukan make up ilusi untuk memperbaiki matamu yang buruk itu."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, lagi.

"Dan pada lirik ' _doesn't matter front or side they're all perfect curves',_ aku ingin kau mengecilkan tubuhmu. Mungkin latihan menari dapat membuat sebagian lemakmu hilang, tetapi aku juga ingin kau diet sehat, agar shape badanmu menjadi lebih bagus lagi."

"Kau bilang apa?! Diet?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku diet di tengah kesibukan comebackku? Kau berniat membunuhku?"

"Diet tidak akan membuatmu mati, Byun. Besok pagi pergilah ke agencymu, minta mereka mencarikan ahli gizi untuk mengatur makanmu."

Baekhyun memberengut. "Baiklah."

"Dan jangan lupa kabari aku, apa saja progressmu setiap harinya. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah penanggung jawab comebackmu kali ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah dengar kabar dari Sehun?!" teriak Jongdae, heboh, begitu ia memasuki ruang santai milik K2D di kantor agencynya. Kebetulan saja siang itu Kyungsoo—yang tengah menyelesaikan drama kejar tayangnya diberi libur, Junmyeon-pun tak ada kerjaan apapun hari itu.

"Oh Sehun EXO?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari membolak balikkan majalah fashionnya.

"Memang ada apa dengannya?" timpal Junmyeon.

"Ia tiba-tiba saja minta ijin pulang ke China, dan kalian tahu, dia akan melakukan apa di kampung halamannya?!" Jongdae masih saja heboh.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga Junmyeon hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tatapan heran.

"DIA AKAN MENIKAH! ME-NI-KAH!" jawab Jongdae dengan kehebohan maksimal.

"Dia kurang waras atau bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Bukannya Exo baru debut setahun setelah kita? Itu artinya baru dua tahun kan? Dia bisa menghancurkan karier teman-temannya." tambah Junmyeon.

"Itu dia maksudku! Aku tahu popularitas Sehun melambung tinggi berkat tiga dramanya, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk berbuat sesuka hati, kan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Mungkin calon istrinya hamil, jadi ia harus cepat-cepat meresmikannya."

"No! Calonnya bahkan seorang pria, kabarnya." Jongdae menggeleng tak paham. "Bagaimana bisa dia mengorbankan teman-temannya demi seorang pria. Oh, dan aku tak habis pikir dia bisa berhubungan dengan seorang pria." Kemudian ia memasang tampang jijiknya.

Junmyeon termenung, apa ia terlihat menjijikkan juga di mata Jongdae bila ia membuka jati dirinya sebagai pacar Kris?

"Jenis kelamin adalah nomer sekian, cinta adalah yang utama." Kyungsoo melemparkan majalahnya ke muka Jongdae. "Kau urusi saja kabar burungmu itu, aku dan Junmyeon akan mencari cemilan di sekitar sini. Ayo Myeon-ahh, kita bisa jadi gila sepertinya." Ia kemudian menggandeng Junmyeon keluar ruangan, menuju mobil pribadi miliknya yang berwarna cokelat metalik.

Junmyeon hanya pasrah saja, pikirannya masih mengawang pada perkataan Jongdae.

"Kau jangan pikirkan perkataan Jongdae." ujar Kyungsoo yang mulai menyetir.

Junmyeon tertegun, dan ia memandang Kyungsoo heran. "Kau tahu?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat tatapan cintamu pada Kris, begitu juga tatapan cinta Kris padamu." jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku juga gay, anyway." lanjutnya blak-blakan.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara blak-blakan bahkan setelah lima tahun kita selalu bersama-sama, Kyungsoo ya. Kau biasanya hanya diam tanpa kata, dan cenderung bicara lewat tatapan mata."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau sedih, Myeon-ahh. Bagaimanapun kau adalah teman pertamaku di industri ini. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Dan jangan kau merasa rendah diri akibat perkataan Jongdae."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Thanks, Kyungsoo ya."

"Nah, mulai saat ini, kau bisa bercerita apapun tentang Kris. Dan aku-pun bisa bebas bercerita perihal Insung hyung padamu." kata Kyungsoo, santai.

"Insung hyung?! Jangan bilang…."

"Insung hyung adalah pacarku. Kau tidak tahu itu?"

Mulut Junmyeon menganga. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari bahwa aktor Jo Insung yang terkenal itu adalah pacar teman segrupnya? Memang sih, Insung acap kali mengunjungi K2D, tapi tetap saja ia kelewat bodoh untuk menyadari hubungan percintaan aktor itu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius berpacaran dengannya?"

Kyungsoo menertawai Junmyeon. "Kau saja bisa berpacaran dengan Kris, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Insung hyung?"

"Yah…bisa sih." Junmyeon menyegir.

Mobil Kyungsoo akhirnya terhenti di sebuah rumah makan, yang menyediakan ruangan privat di dalamnya.

"Nah, pembicaraan kita, kita lanjutkan di dalam okay? Perutku keroncongan, hehe."

"Uhng!" Junmyeon mengangguk.

Dan setelah, mereka berjalanan masuk restoran itu, beriringan.

.

.

.

Rekaman hari itu, bukannya berjalanan mulus seperti yang diidam-idamkan Baekhyun. Ia memang menyukai lagunya, tapi Chanyeol berdalih, ia tak dapat menjiwai dan menyatu dengan lagu itu. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia mengulang rekaman, bahkan setelah jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sekalipun.

"Apa kita masih akan mengulang bagian reffnya pada hari ini, Produser Park?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sorot mata lelah. Perutnya berbunyi sedari tadi, dan Chanyeol hanya mengijinkan ia makan roti saja tadi siang. "Aku bahkan belum mengisi perutku dengan nasi hari ini."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia lalu mengambil keputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. "Aku akan membeli dosirak di Seven Eleven, kau tunggu di sini dulu."

Baekhyun kemudian memindahkan badannya ke sofa di depan ruang rekaman milik Chanyeol, dan tidak menghiraukan produsernya yang bersiap memakai jaket juga topi hitam untuk menutup muka. Mata Baekhyun mulai berat, ia benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan cara kerja Chanyeol. Produsernya yang sebelumnya, cenderung santai, berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Apapun yang kulakukan sekarang ini, kuharap aku akan mendapat bayaran yang setimpal." gumam Baekhyun yang tak lama kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak menyadari Chanyeol sudah kembali dari pencarian dosiraknya, dan malah melindungi tubuhnya dengan jaket yang tadi Chanyeol pakai.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, kau mungkin tak terbiasa dengan caraku." ia kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mengamati lelaki itu. "Tapi percayalah, Byun. Aku akan membawamu ke popularitas puncak."

.

.

.

TBC

Sumpah aku nulis ini part pas aku baru aja nyelesein tugas yg berjibun dan juga skripshit (duh mual loh ya sama kata itu ), jadi entah deh ya, mungkin isinya agak amburadul ~

Anyway thanks banget yg udah review, follow dan favorite ini fanfic abalku ~ Aku ga bisa ngebales review kalian karena aku harus kembali ngetik fanfic sebelah/? Tapi sankyu buangettttttt /kecupsatusatu/


End file.
